Happy Halloween Potter!
by kika-honeycutt
Summary: Slash, HP/RW e H/D, one-shot. Numa noite de dia das bruxas, Harry e Rony são pegos atrás de uma armadura de cavaleiro... aos amassos. E isso chega nos ouvidos de quem eles pagaríam para não saber. continuará...


_Gênero: Yaoi / Slash  
Autor: Kika Honeycutt   
Perosnagens: Rony x Harry x Draco _

_N.A.: Todos os personagens são de propriedade da dona moça J.K.Rowling (felizmente para esses personagens, eu não sou dona deles. hehehe).   
**Está é uma fanfic de fan para fans que gostam do genero yaoi/slash, Draco x Harry ou Harry x Rony. Se este não é seu estilo, não continue. Evite contrangimentos, ok?**_

_Obrigada!_

**º)))).·´¯·. Happy Haloween... Potter! .·´¯·.¸((((º **

Harry tinha esperado pacientemente por aquele momento. Conseguiu ignorar as piadinhas de Draco Malfoy e do professor de poções, Snape, sobre sua fama e sobre os amigos da Grifinória. Não foi fácil principalmente quando Draco resolveu zombar das condições financeiras dos Weasley ou sobre a origem "trouxa" de Mione. Mas ao final foi compensado sentindo Rony entre seus braços recebendo seus beijos.

-Harry... pára. Pode aparecer alguém. -Insistia Rony talvez pela 15ª vez, mais rubro que seus cabelos.

-Duvido. Estão entretidos demais com a festa. -Respondeu roubando mais um beijo do ruivinho.

-Mas e Filch?

Harry abafou o riso.

-Ocupado demais limpando a bagunça que Fred e Jorge fizeram depois de jogar Snep explosivo pelos corredores.

Harry voltou a abraçar Rony trocando beijos e alguns carinhos tímidos. Era tudo novo, há não muito tempo nem cogitava tal aproximação com o amigo, mas foi inevitável ignorar aquele sentimento toda vez que ficavam juntos. O que não era difícil, já que escolheram as mesmas disciplinas no final do 2º ano deles em Hogwarts.

Se perguntassem, Harry não saberia dizer quando tudo começou. Talvez em alguma brincadeira ou em alguma de suas aventuras, mas Rony tinha uma opinião mais interessante. Dizia que foi quando se encontraram pela 1ª vez quando iam pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts, só que não haviam se dado conta até então.

Os dois se encontravam num dos amplos corredores do castelo. Foram dos últimos a saírem do salão comunal da Grifinória e ainda se distraíram no caminho ao encontrarem Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça. Por isso era certo que todos os alunos das outras casas já estariam no Salão Principal, onde agora acontecia mais uma festa do Dia das Bruxas, e Harry e Rony a estavam perdendo. A julgar pelo que faziam...a perdiam por um bom motivo.

Os dois amigos pararam de se beijar para trocarem olhares... Mais para que recobrassem o fôlego do que para trocarem carinhosos olhares. Tornaram a aproximarem os rostos e uma nova investida. Rony até pediu para tomarem rumo do Salão Principal, mas Harry pediu só mais um segundo.

Um segundo...

Um segundo suficiente para ouvirem passos que vinham de uma esquina e que irromperam naquele mesmo corredor onde se encontravam. Harry e Rony olharam assustados na direção dos passos.

-Goyle?!

-...Po..tter?

Os doces de abóbora decorados com carinhas que faziam caretas foram ao chão e a boca de Goyle aberta dava ao rapaz uma aparência mais besta que o seu normal. Por um momento os dois flagrados ficaram inertes, sem se soltarem até que Rony tomou a iniciativa se afastando e tentando reunir palavras para uma possível fala.

-Vo...Você... Não...não viu nada. ... Não é? -Perguntou um Weasley com o rosto em chamas.

Goyle pareceu sair de um transe e encontrou o olhar assustado de Rony. Parecia não ter entendido a pergunta.

-Heim?

-Você... Você não nos viu aqui...aqui, certo?

Goyle olhou para Harry imóvel o encarando assustado também. Não que tivesse medo de Potter, mas só pelo que já lhe acontecera no passado... Aquela cicatriz... Não diria medo, não mesmo! Mas preferia evitar confusões com Potter quando longe de Crabble e Draco. Com isso, balançou a cabeça num enérgico 'não' e saiu, o mais rápido possível, daquele corredor.

-... Ocupados demais com a festa, você disse... -Rony retornou ao seu lado irônico. -Agora é só uma questão de tempo para isso chegar aos ouvidos do Malfoy e toda Hogwarts! -Rony se lamentava gesticulando bastante. -Minha vida tá arruinada! Eu tô ferrado! O que meus pais vão falar?! E meus irmãos?! Eu sou um bosta!

-Rony... -Chamou Harry depois que saiu de seu estado de lapso momentâneo. -Pára de reclamar e... e... Vamos atrás do... do Goyle.

-Ir atrás do Goyle?! Pra quê?!

-Não sei...mas vamos. -Harry recobrava a atitude ao mesmo tempo em que tirava sua varinha da manta preta.

Os dois deram uma pequena corrida para alcançarem Goyle mantendo, claro, uma distância segura. O rapaz da Sonserina ainda parecia chocado com o que vira quando foi abordado por alguém que o chamara.

-Onde você se meteu, seu estúpido?!

-...Malfoy... -Sussurrou Rony para Harry sem tirar os olhos do trio. -Será que ele conta? 

-Vamos ver... -Disse Harry preparando sua varinha para o que fosse necessário.

-Estávamos até agora te procurando! Sumiu! O que foi que aconteceu? -Perguntava Draco. -Por acaso viu algum trasgo ou mais algum daqueles animais 'inofensivos' do incompetente do Hagrid?! -incompetente?! -Sussurrou Harry com raiva. Odiava quando se referiam daquela forma ao guarda-caça. 

-Shiii... Ou vão nos ouvir. -Pediu Rony.

-Nã-não... 

-Ah eu já deveria imaginar... Essa sua cara de indigestão é de natureza. Vamos. Quero falar com vocês na sala comunal.

Os três saíram dali sem trocarem mais palavras. Ou melhor, sem que Draco dissesse mais nada, com Crabble e Goyle ao seu encalço.

Harry e Rony saíram de trás da estátua de um cavaleiro um pouco mais aliviados, mas do mesmo modo ainda receosos pelo que Draco, Crabble e Goyle poderiam conversar na sala comunal da Sonserina. Não tiveram muito ânimo para retornarem à festa, mas o estômago pedia encarecidamente por algum agrado. Naquela noite não dormiram bem.

E nem nas que se seguiram. Levaria somente uma questão de dias para toda Hogwarts saber e esses dias se tornaram tortuosos para Harry e Rony. Preferiram não se encontrarem escondidos tão freqüentemente e tomaram uma certa distância. Cada encontro deles com Malfoy ou Goyle era frio, pesado. Harry se perguntava o quando Draco sabia e o quanto teria espalhado, assim como sempre esperava que o rapaz lhe viesse com alguma piadinha sobre o flagrante.

Mas isso não acontecia, tudo permanecia assustadoramente igual. As piadinhas de mau gosto durante as aulas de poções para toda a sala ouvir; as pilhas de exercícios para fazer; a mania excessiva pelo estudo de Mione... Menos os encontros com Rony. Este sempre ficava inseguro mesmo quando sabia que era seguro e tentava evitar ao máximo as investidas de Harry em momentos inoportunos, como quando em seu quarto ou sozinhos em algum corredor.

...

Certa manhã o castelo amanheceu com um burburinho diferente. Todos os alunos demonstravam uma alegria em especial e essa alegria toda tinha um bom motivo: Grifinória iria jogar contra Sonserina no quadribol.

Logo depois do café, todo o castelo se concentrava nas altas arquibancadas. Soltaram uivos de alegria quando o time da Grifinória entrou em campo. Em seguida aplausos da Sonserina se confundiam com as vaias das demais casas.

Madame Hooch reuniu os dois times ficando no centro. Não demorou muito e logo os jogadores deixavam o chão. Harry subiu rápido e alto, mais alto que os demais e deu uma olhada na arquibancada da Grifinória. Deixou um discreto sorriso correr na direção de Rony e Mione.

-É melhor prestar atenção no que faz, Potter!

Virou-se e encontrou Draco em sua Nimbus 2001 exibindo um sorriso irritante no rosto.

-Seu namoradinho não vai ganhar o jogo por você.

-Como é que é?!

-Hn. Potter... Não entendo como não me surpreendi. -Disse virando-se a procura do pomo.

-Malfoy!

Harry o seguiu tomando cuidado para não ser pego por um balaço e ainda tentando prestar atenção se o pomo aparecia. Draco corria mais à frente de Harry descrevendo um circuito incerto e cheio de zigue-zagues. Parecia estar se divertindo com o visível desespero que Harry transmitia. Sem paciência de continuar aquele joguinho, Harry se impulsionou para frente para pegar velocidade.

-Explica isso direito Malfoy! -Exigiu dando uma fechada no adversário.

Draco encarou Harry que exaltava ódio por todo o seu ser. Até que viu um ponto dourado mais além de Harry. Deu um sorrisinho e fuzilou Harry com os olhos.

-Presta atenção no jogo Potter...Hn. Hoje dá Sonserina.

Draco se adiantou, logo Harry foi atrás e também viu o pomo. Acelerou mais até emparelhar as vassouras. Draco queria deixá-lo disperso do jogo, distraí-lo para poder ter mais liberdade para apanhar o pomo. Não poderia esperar outra atitude daquele apanhador... Ou poderia?

-Esquece Potter! Esse pomo é meu!

-Quem te garante Malfoy?!

-Ou esquece o pomo, ou eu não esqueço o que Goyle me contou!

Harry por um momento perdeu o equilíbrio na vassoura perdendo distância por um momento, mas se recuperou a tempo. Lá estavam emparelhados novamente na disputa pelo pomo. Chantagem? Então era isso que Malfoy queria? A vitória da casa em troca de um segredo? Draco Malfoy o estava comprando! Harry não acreditava muito no que acontecia. Estavam dando a volta no estádio atrás do pomo que ainda conseguia ser mais veloz.

-Ou você reduz sua vassoura, ou todos vão saber do seu caso com o Weasley!

-Jogo sujo Malfoy!!

-Ha! A escolha é sua Potter! -Acelerou mais.

Harry não tinha outra escolha a não ser fingir algum tipo de defeito na vassoura ou no jogador. Mas o que importava é que aos poucos Harry ia ficando pra trás. Malfoy vez ou outra olhava pra trás sorrindo e cada vez mais próximo do pomo até que...

-150 PONTOS PARA A SONSERINA! MALFOY PEGA O POMO ENCERRANDO O JOGO COM A VIT"RIA DA CASA!! Droga, eu havia apostado 50 paus na vitória da Grifinória! -Comentou Lino.

-Senhor Jordan, creio que não é permitido apostas no colégio. -Observou a Professora Mac Gonagal por cima de seus óculos.

-Ahn... É, bem... Não era bem uma aposta.

Harry parou na frente de Draco, ambos em suas vassouras a metros do chão. O apanhador da Grifinória encarava fuzilante o da Sonserina que exibia um sorriso sarcástico comum nele e irritante.

-Admiro sua preocupação com o Weasley. Ou será que... Talvez você também não queira seu nome no meio... Certo?

-Malfoy... Você é podre.

-Não me provoque Potter. -Ameaçou se aproximando mais. -Se quiser medir forças, me encontre amanhã depois da última aula da tarde aqui, atrás da quadra.

-Eu não quero medir forças com você!

-Mas eu quero! Esteja lá.

-E se eu não for?

-Te tenho na mão Potter. -Respondeu com um sorriso de triunfo mostrando o pomo bem seguro na mão esquerda enquanto se afastava.

...

Harry agora entrava na comunal mudo. Diferente das outras vezes, não houve festa com algazarras e filibusteiros, tapinhas nas costas o congratulando. Encontrou uma sala quase vazia, porém muda. Harry subiu para o dormitório. Rony entrou logo at'ra dele.

-Eu ainda não acredito que você perdeu aquele pomo! -Comentou estupefato.

Harry olhou para o amigo dando um sorriso amargo.

-Malfoy sabe... Ele quis o pomo.

-Como é que é?! E você deu pra ele a nossa chance de tirar a taça das casas da Sonserina?!

-Ou ele passava adiante.

-Que bosta!

Harry riu. Só Rony para animá-lo do jeito que estava. Sentia-se péssimo pela derrota da Grifinória.

-Ele jogou sujo e vai continuar.

-Mas se já tem a Sonserina na frente, porque ele vai continuar?

-... Boa pergunta... Hoje eu aprendi a esperar tudo vindo do Malfoy. Durante o jogo ele ameaçou espalhar o que Goyle viu.

Rony olhou para os lados se certificando de que estavam sós, se aproximou de Harry e deu um beijo no rosto do amigo.

-Se isso te anima, você jogou bem.

-Eu passei o jogo inteiro correndo atrás do Malfoy.

-Esquece o Draco. -Aconselhou Rony sentando-se ao lado de Harry na beirada da cama.

-É... Vou tentar. -Concluiu Harry pegando na mão de Rony.

...

No dia seguinte Harry não viu outra alternativa a não ser encontrar Draco no lugar marcado, tomando cuidado para não ser pego ando no castelo naquele horário. Iria acabar com Malfoy quando o encontrasse! O chantageou e agora o estava expondo ao risco de receber uma detenção. Mas não deixaria barato se isso acontecesse. Harry estava absorto em seus pensamentos vingativos quando ouviu alguém atrás de si.

-Espelharmos!!

Harry virou-se a tempo de tirar sua varinha e ver seu oponente, mas não pôde fazer mais que isso. Sentiu sua varinha saltar lhe das mãos ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado contra uma parede. Com o impacto repentino, Harry perdeu a consciência antes de chegar ao chão.

...

Uma dor latejante o fez sair do estado de inconsciência. Jurava que um caminhão o teria atropelado se não fosse a voz de Draco lhe "trazendo de volta a Hogwarts".

-Acordou finalmente Potter! Agora podemos conversar.

-Draco?! Eu deveria ter imaginado que você não seria honesto!

Harry olhou ao redor e percebeu que se encontrava no vestiário da Sonserina com as mãos e os pés atados com o que parecia ser cipó. E estava bem amarrado.

-Malfoy, porque isso? Agora deu para der injusto? Ou será que você sempre foi assim, só que eu nunca percebi?

-... Foi a única maneira que eu encontrei de te trazer aqui. Desculpe.

"Draco Malfoy pedindo desculpas por vontade própria?" -Estranhou Harry.

Draco se levantou do banco em que estava e começou a andar pelo vestiário. Harry ficou só observando enquanto procurava sua varinha.

-Tive que tirá-la de você. Já falei, se eu pedisse você não viria. Desconfiaria.

-Já estou desconfiado. O que você quer?

-Conversar.

-Precisava me amarrar pra isso?!

-O que existe entre você e o Weasley?

Harry ficou mais corado que tomate. O que existia entre os dois? Fácil! Alguma coisa simples que Harry não sabia como responder, pelo menos não para Draco.

-Ãh... Como? -Se fez de desentendido.

-Você entendeu Potter. O que vocês faziam naquele corredor? Percebi que Goyle não estava tão bem assim. Conheço aqueles dois. Não foi difícil fazê-lo falar, mas ele se recusou dizer exatamente O QUE vocês faziam.

-B-bom... n-nós... É...

Draco voltou a se aproximar de Harry com um olhar estranhamente sereno. Parou de frente para Harry e ficou encarando o rapaz. Harry Também não baixou o olhar para Malfoy, o encarou olhos nos olhos, um pouco mais ameaçador que Malfoy, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrando que estava vulnerável.

Draco parou de encará-lo nos olhos para ter a visão para a cicatriz do outro. Deu um passo a frente hesitando. Harry estava apreensivo sentado no banco com Malfoy à sua frente... Afinal o que ele queria o chamando ali, o trazendo até o vestiário da Sonserina e...... "Não... não pode... Pode?". Pensava olhando para Malfoy.

O rapaz voltou a se aproximar e inclinar sobre Harry que por um momento tentou sair dali, mas... com os pés e as mãos presas era difícil se deslocar rápido.

-Dra-Draco? O que... O que você...

Sutil, leve, talvez um pouco desajeitado, mas tentando ser doce, depositou um beijo sobre a cicatriz de Potter.

Harry ficou surpreso com a atitude do "rival", não estava acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas estava sentindo claramente o beijo de Draco sobre sua cicatriz e aquilo era algo que ninguém nunca tinha feito, nem Rony.

-Era isso que vocês estavam fazendo? -Perguntou afastando-se da cicatriz. -Ou seria...

Draco voltou-se para o rosto de Harry para uma tentativa de um beijo. Mas Harry fez de tudo para que não acontecesse incluindo se jogar para trás. Cairia no chão se necessário fosse, mas não deixaria que Malfoy o beijasse. Mas não caiu. Olhou para trás e seu rosto estava a um palmo do chão. Podia sentir a roupa lhe incomodando um bocado como se algo as puxasse. Logo estava cara a cara com Malfoy novamente.

-O que foi Potter? Prefere que seja um Weasley?

-Desde quando Draco?

-Hn. Só vem perguntar agora? Deixe-me pensar Potter... Talvez eu tenha me interessado quando Goyle me falou que viu você e o outro lá.

-Rony.

-Que seja. -Soltou a camisa de Harry e se afastou mais um pouco. -Me diz. Era isso que vocês faziam.

-Era... Mas o que isso tem haver?

-Gosta como ele te beija?

-Cl-claro. -Respondeu rubro.

-E como eu te beijei?

-...

-Responde Potter.

-Pra falar a verdade... Nunca beijaram minha cicatriz...

-Ela tem muito valor Potter. Graças a ela você é alguém, sem ela... Não passaria de um sangue-ruim como tantos. E eu também não teria o prazer de te perceber. Não iria passar de mais um aluninho da Grifinória, sangue-ruim, mirrado, atrapalhado...

-Malfoy! -Cortou Harry o encarando felino. -Não esqueça o cegueta. -Deu um sorriso todo falso.

-Mas você se fez perceptível... Aos meus olhos.

-E essa sua implicância?

-Um modo de atrair sua atenção.

-E com os meus amigos?

-Diversão.

-Com Ron?

-...

-Responde Malfoy.

A única resposta que teve foi Draco sumindo entre alguns armários logo após jogar para perto de Harry a varinha.

-Quando quiser, Potter, posso beija-lo de novo.

* * *

_Essa é minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, por isso peço opiniões!  
Aguarde que haverão outras.   
Adoro Harry e Draco então é certo que esses dois possam vir a aparecer num outro delírio meu._

_bjos._


End file.
